1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a printing apparatus of modular design with a removable, box-shaped module. As used herein, a printing apparatus is an apparatus that is equipped to print on flat items during the passage of the flat items through the apparatus. In the case of a jam of the flat items to be printed in the transport path and disruptions of the passage of the flat items, the invention allows a removal of the box-shaped unit from the printing apparatus for the purpose of cleaning the sensors and the transport elements and to empty the ink capture reservoir, as well as for maintenance of the transport unit of the printing apparatus. The invention is suitable for use in franking machines, mail franking systems and other printing apparatuses or mail processing systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transport device for flat items to be printed is known from European Patent Application EP 2072272 A2. That transport device has a driven transport belt driven on rollers, with the transport belt supported on a support plate. The flat items to be printed are pressed from below, counter to the force of gravity, onto the transport belt in the support region by means of support bars. During printing, the flat items are transported in the transport direction past at least one print head of a printing module and are pushed from above through a print window by means of the print head. The print window is arranged in a housing part of the printing apparatus at the edge of the transport belt.
A device to press flat items onto a transport module is known from European Patent Application EP 2072268 A2, wherein a support receptacle for pressure elements is arranged below a feed table and at least one of the pressure elements with a number of individually resiliently supported components is installed on the support receptacle, or wherein a number of pressure elements are arranged below the transport belt on the support receptacle, in the transport direction.
A device to spray an inkjet print head clear of accumulated ink is known from European Patent Application EP 2072263 A2 that has a feed table with a shaft support that can be deflected counter to an elastic force, the shaft support being equipped with at least one clearance shaft.
A device to spray an inkjet print head clear of accumulated ink that is used in Centormail® franking machine is known from German Published Application 102005052151 B3. The excess or ejected ink is absorbed by a mat of the ink capture reservoir, so the mat becomes full of ink, which is why the content of the ink capture reservoir is also called an ink sump. The ink sump is arranged below a cleaning and sealing station and is designed as a plug-in unit. Access to the ink sump takes place via a separate tray.
A device to press flat items onto a transport module is known from European Patent Application EP 2072271 A2, in which the pressure device is installed in a lower housing shell and is equipped with lowerable pressure elements that act on the flat item to be printed with an elastic force through an opening in a feed table for flat items. An actuation element that activates a lowering device to which the pressure elements are attached is arranged on the lower housing shell. The lowering still does not allow any access to the sensors, transport elements and pressure elements, but allows access to the inkjet print heads. Contact with the print heads could lead to an interfering electrical charge.
Known solutions for a franking machine implement a downward lowering or folding of the lower transport unit in order to correct an occurring paper jam. There is a risk of injury for an operator who may insert his or her fingers into the franking machine in order to clear the jam. Access to the sensors, transport elements and pressure elements, however, continues to be difficult or impossible.
Access to the ink sump likewise takes place via a separate bay. If the operator has forgotten to reinsert the sump shell after changing the mat, however, this can lead to contamination of the environment of the machine and of the machine itself.